


Deliverance || a Doctor Who fanfiction

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the doctor has too much energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: The Doctor has too much energy. Jack helps.





	

The TARDIS is quiet now, the way he finds peaceful. Her quiet hum soothes his raw nerves as he slips underneath the grating to tinker with whatever he can reach. Well. There’s not much else to do - he’s too antsy for reading and he doesn’t like sitting on the couch to watch TV. Not like this.

Jack would hug him and kiss him and talk to him, but the human is too tired for that right now. The Doctor watched his lover fall into bed and nod off in around twenty seconds flat.

No way he’d ever be selfish enough to wake Jake up just for his own comfort.

~

“What are you doing down here, Doc?”

Unless the damned boy is going to wake up on his own. The Doctor doesn’t know whether to laugh or snort as he pulls himself up out of the crawl space. Jack looks so disheveled and owlish, especially in the dim light of the console room.

Shaking his head, the Doctor manages a weak grin. “Thought I’d work on t’ mechanics for a bit. Had energy t’ burn, didn’t want t’ wake you.”

Jack’s eyes glance toward the ceiling. “You can be awfully dumb for such a smart Time Lord.”

“I’ll have you know I nearly failed all m’ classes at the academy,” the Doctor protests, eyes brightening a little. Banter is good. He likes the easy closeness of it, when they can rib each other just a bit and get some laughs out of the whole thing.

Then Jack’s arms are wrapping around him, and the Doctor sighs; it feels warm and safe in his partner’s arms, despite the fact that Jack’s human muscles are inherently weaker than his own.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably something silly. Like spend all night crawling around on cold metal.”

“Righ’ you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my writing tumblr, [dug-so-deep](dug-so-deep.tumblr.com). You can check out some of my other stuff there, too.


End file.
